La Leyenda de la Princesa del Crepúsculo: Entre la Luz y las Sombras
by ImpaMorgendorffer
Summary: Una peligrosa incursión al mundo de las tinieblas llevará a un valiente campesino, una sagaz princesa, y una misteriosa criatura, a unir fuerzas para recuperar todo lo que les fue arrebatado por el cruel Tirano de las Sombras. Una larga travesia llena de obstáculos, riesgos, misterios, y duras revelaciones será lo único que podrá interponerse entre la Luz y las Sombras. –ZeLink–
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, y Eiji Aonuma. Idea original de Fairy-Li. Basado en el fanfic "La Princesa del Ocaso."_

**La Leyenda de la Princesa del Crepúsculo:**

_**Entre la Luz y las Sombras**_

* * *

_**~Prólogo~**_

* * *

Su hora había llegado, al fin se le harían pagar todos los atroces crímenes que había cometido en contra de Hyrule. Se dice que éste hombre montaba un salvaje corcel negro, cuyos ojos carmesí ardían como el infierno mismo. El jinete sin embargo, podía ver reflejado en ellos la vileza de su propia alma sin sentir temor alguno. Era un ser demoniaco, un hábil hechicero maligno conocido por su implacable odio y codicia.

Lideraba la banda de ladrones más temida del Desierto Gerudo, permaneciendo impune hasta el fatídico día en que se atrevió a invadir Hyrule con la esperanza de establecer su dominio en el Reino Sagrado, donde descansa el poder divino de las Diosas. Su sed de poder pudo más que su uso de la razón, segado por la codicia y la furia, éste cruel ser fue sometido y puesto de rodillas ante nuestros pies. Fue así como nosotros, los Seis Sabios ––gracias a la advertencia del Héroe del Tiempo muchos años atrás, le impusimos nuestro juicio y condena.

Vivíamos en una era difícil por ese entonces, aguardando el regreso del Héroe Elegido y la Princesa del Destino bajo el gobierno del antiguo rey de Hyrule, Harkinian III. Desgraciadamente, ninguno de sus herederos portaba la Marca Sagrada. No tuvo hijas que pudieran ser bendecidas con la Sabiduría de las Diosas, y por esa razón, se nos confió la responsabilidad de proteger el Reino por otra generación más.

Sin la guía del Séptimo Sabio como nuestra líder, nos vimos forzados a tomar decisiones urgidas y poco meditadas. Nos avergüenza admitir que el día en que llevamos a cabo la ejecución del Rey de los Ladrones del Desierto, no actuamos de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de nuestros ancestros.

Complacidos por la captura de ese Demonio, lo llevamos hasta el Patíbulo del Desierto, una prisión situada en el fin del mundo en dónde los peores criminales del reino eran retenidos hasta que se cumpliera su sentencia a muerte, o su exilio al Reino Maldito. No se le hizo esperar a ese despiadado rufián e inmediatamente lo encadenamos ante el Espejo del Crepúsculo con el único fin de acabar con su miserable existencia.

Creyendo que el triunfo ya era nuestro, el Sabio del Agua blandió su Espada de Luz y la enterró en el pecho del Rey de los Ladrones. Fuimos testigos de su muerte, le vimos bajar su cabeza derrotado y exhalar su último aliento. Sin embargo…

Ese monstruo regresó a la vida. Por obra de una pesada broma divina, él también había sido bendecido con el Poder de las Diosas. Portaba en su mano la Marca de Din, la cual brillaba en respuesta a la necesidad de su amo. Ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo, ni siquiera cuando, con nuestros propios ojos, presenciamos como ese hombre se liberaba de sus cadenas con facilidad, para quedar libre nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos, arremetió contra el Sabio del Agua, acabando con su vida sin remordimiento alguno.

No habíamos salido de nuestro asombro, cuando ese demonio se arrancó la Espada de Luz desde sus entrañas y comenzó a reír maniáticamente. Era claro que nosotros seríamos los siguientes, y a causa de nuestro gran temor y desesperación, cometimos nuestro peor error. Invocamos el poder del Espejo Crepuscular sin tomar ninguna consideración hacia los habitantes del Reino Maldito al que conducía. Para nosotros, solo seres impuros ––rechazados por las Diosas mismas, habitaban ese sombrío infierno. Sería el lugar perfecto para** él**…

El Rey de los Gerudo desapareció de nuestras vidas para siempre una vez que fue absorbido por el espejo. Hyrule estaría a salvo una vez más. Pero el precio que pagamos por ello fue demasiado alto. No solo perdimos a uno de nosotros, nuestro amigo… Sino que habíamos provocado el inicio de una _Era de Sombras_ sin siquiera saberlo…

Muchos años han pasado desde ese fatal incidente. Hoy la luz y la gloria brillan más que nunca en el Reino de Hyrule, pues finalmente ha nacido en el seno de la Familia Real, una niña bendecida con la Marca de Nayru en su mano derecha. Aún no sabemos nada del portador de la Marca de Farore, pero es posible que ya se encuentre entre nosotros. Sin embargo, por mucho regocijo que nos cause ésta noticia, estamos conscientes de que el esperado regreso del Héroe Elegido y la Princesa del Destino viene acompañado de una grave advertencia.

No pasará mucho para que el mal se extienda de nuevo sobre Hyrule. Nosotros los Sabios, veremos a nuestra Princesa crecer y convertirse en la gran gobernante que sabemos que será, y permaneceremos alertas hasta entonces…

_**Diecisiete Años Después…. **_

—Dime, ¿alguna vez has sentido una extraña sensación de tristeza… al caer la noche?

El cielo brillaba al seguir la partida del sol esa tarde, iluminando con sus agonizantes rayos las cristalinas aguas del manantial que corría frente a ellos, dos humildes campesinos de la Aldea de Ordon. El más viejo, un hombre de mediana edad, llevaba una espada en su espalda a diferencia del indefenso joven que permanecía sentado junto a él.

El muchacho no expresó respuesta alguna y permaneció en silencio, escuchando a su maestro reflexionar. No todos los días podían tomarse un momento para disfrutar del pacífico Bosque de Faron después de un agotador día de trabajo, algo que el joven granjero disfrutaba mucho. Fijó sus ojos azules en el agua, concentrado en como el ocaso la teñía con sus serenos colores, un dorado obscuro, naranja incandescente, púrpura y azul… Le gustaba, había un encanto misterioso en el crepúsculo.

—Dicen que éste es el único momento en el que nuestro mundo se conecta con el de ellos… —continuó el hombre con seriedad— …El único momento en el que podemos sentir el remordimiento de los espíritus que han dejado nuestro mundo, rondándonos.

Volteó a ver al muchacho rubio y sonrió. —Es por eso que la soledad siempre impregna la llegada del crepúsculo… En fin, suficiente habla de tristeza por hoy… Tengo un favor que pedirte, Link.

—¿Favor? —suspiró el joven, devolviéndole la mirada a su maestro con tranquilidad.

—Si. Verás, se suponía que debía hacer una entrega a la Familia Real de Hyrule pasado mañana pero… aunque el alcalde quería que fuera yo quién lo hiciera, pienso que sería mejor que fueras en mi lugar. ¿Qué dices, eh?

Link se rascó la cabeza y miro el suave oleaje del agua a la orilla del manantial. Nunca en su vida había dejado la aldea. Para él, el mundo no llegaba más allá de los bosques de Faron, sin duda le atraía la idea de aventurarse al exterior pero… ¿Qué tal si Fado dejaba huir las cabras de nuevo? O si esos monos traviesos volvían a causar problemas en la aldea? Un sin fin de cosas podían salir mal si él no estaba ahí para vigilar Ordon.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, jovencito. ¿Crees que el viejo Rusl no puede hacerse cargo de la aldea en tu ausencia, eh? ¡Pues te equivocas! ¿Quién fue el que te entrenó después de todo? —rió un segundo para después observar a su alumno con seriedad— Anda, ¡aprovéchalo! Tú nunca has… estado en Hyrule, ¿cierto?

Rusl clavó sus ojos pensativos en el horizonte, allá donde el sol se ahogaba entre las montañas. —En el Reino de Hyrule hay un gran castillo y a su alrededor hay una enorme ciudad, que comparada con nuestra pequeña aldea, no sería nada. Las calles son de piedra y están inundadas de personas que van de acá para allá, siempre preocupadas por su tiempo, sus negocios y tiendas. Además es posible que encuentres gente de otras razas como Gorons o ¡incluso Zoras!

—¿La gente del Río? —respondió Link con una risilla curiosa.

—¡Exacto! Pero atento, ¿eh? Tendrás suerte si ves un Zora, pero si te hacen pasar al Castillo de Hyrule y atrapas un corto vistazo de la Princesa Zelda paseándose por uno de los pasillos, ¡serás el hombre más afortunado de éste mundo!

—¡Si, como no! —se burló el muchacho tratando de quitarse el codo del espadachín de encima— No creo que vaya a perderme de mucho si no veo a esa tal Zelda.

—No… Solo a la joven más bella del reino… ¡Un segundo! ¡Más te vale ser más respetuoso que eso cuando estés en presencia de la Familia Real, Link! ¡No vayas a dejarnos a todos en Ordon mal frente a la realeza!

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo crees? —sonrió— Sería… Todo un honor poder representar a la aldea… Poder conocer las tierras más allá de Ordon, ver el mundo creado por las Diosas con mis propios ojos…

—Y así será, Link.

Rusl le dio unas palmadas en la espalda previo a levantarse del suelo para emprender el camino de regreso a Ordon antes del anochecer. Link tomó las riendas de su fiel yegua, Epona y se dispuso a seguir a su maestro y amigo. Cruzó el puente colgante con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, solo podía pensar en el viaje a Hyrule. Le sería difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche, ni siquiera habían hablado con el alcalde Bo para ver si estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero él ya estaba completamente emocionado.

El gran Reino de Hyrule estaba a solo un sí de distancia, albergando dentro de su magnífica ciudadela más que una aventura. Para Link, ésta era una oportunidad para descubrir más sobre sí mismo y su raza, los Hylian. El joven campesino alzó su mano izquierda y rozó suavemente la punta de sus largas orejas, eran éstas las que lo hacían diferente de los demás Ordonianos. Se animó al pensar en su primer encuentro con los suyos. ¿Quién sería el primer Hyliano que conocería? ¿Sería parecido a él? ¿Sabría algo de su pasado, de sus padres?

Todo era muy incierto en ese momento, solo el tiempo le traería respuestas…

_**Hee…hee…! **_

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hace muchos, muchos años (no sé si fue en el 2006 o 2007) la autora Fairy-Li publicó en este sitio un íncreible fanfic basado en _Twilight Princess _llamado "La Princesa del Ocaso"_. _Los lectores más viejos lo recordarán y me da mucha pena anunciar que ese maravilloso fic ya no existe, pues la autora borró su cuenta y no dejó rastro de su trabajo. Eso si, dejó a una muy inspirada fanática que aún recuerda más o menos como iba su historia. De antemano quiero anunciar que no pretendo por ningún motivo copiar su obra (empezando porque no la tengo, así que técnicamente me es imposible) Mi intención es revivirla con mi propia imaginación, pero tomando su idea de incluir a Zelda en el equipo.

No sé si llegará a ser tan buena como lo era la suya, pero espero que puedan disfrutar mi versión de la historia. Si pueden dejar críticas o comentarios a lo largo de su publicación, me sería de mucha ayuda. ¡Gracias, espero les guste!


	2. El Reino en las Sombras, Hyrule

**La Leyenda de la Princesa del Crepúsculo:**

_**Entre la Luz y las Sombras**_

* * *

**Primera Parte:**

_****__影の結晶石 _Las Sombras Fundidas

* * *

_**Capítulo I: **_**E****l Reino en las Sombras, Hyrule  
**

Su corazón se agitó al tiempo que un fuerte escalofrió le bajó por la espalda. Su mano izquierda le ardía como nunca, jamás había sido una buena señal, algo andaba mal. Miró a Ilia, observándole con confusión, ¿acaso ella no podía sentirlo? Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Colin, el hijo de Rusl. El niño tampoco parecía comprender la situación y se dedicó a acariciar a Epona para entretenerse un poco.

Ojalá hubiera podido encontrar las palabras para prevenirles del mal presentimiento que lo asfixiaba. Sorprendentemente ni siquiera su yegua había percibido aquello, y cuando lo hizo ––ya era demasiado tarde. El humilde portón que separaba el Manantial de Ordona del resto del mundo, y que fue cerrado por una molesta Ilia tan solo hace algunos minutos, estalló en pedazos repentinamente.

El relinchar afligido de Epona y un grito ahogado de Ilia acompañó la entrada de un grupo de furiosas criaturas cornudas, jinetes de piel verde y rostros enmascarados que montaban gigantes jabalíes de batalla. Link quiso intervenir, pero se quedó paralizado ante el horror de aquella escena. Eran demasiados, y para colmo de males, él había dejado su espada de madera en manos de Talo el día anterior. No es que hubiera hecho una gran diferencia de todos modos, los invasores venían armados hasta los dientes y no había forma de que él pudiera detenerlos.

No pudo hacer más que oír los gritos de Colin y quedarse perplejo al ver como una veloz flecha dejaba a su amiga de la infancia inconsciente en el agua. Estaba herida, debía reaccionar y salvarlos a todos. Link dio un paso decidido al frente, sintiendo como un mazo aplastaba su cráneo sin piedad. Cayó al agua derrotado, viendo como esos monstruos se llevaban a sus amigos mientras su vista se nublaba. Les había fallado.

**X+X+X+X+X**

Una brisa fría se coló por las grietas de la pared y lo caló hasta los huesos. Temblando, intentó ponerse de pie. El mundo le daba vueltas y unas terribles punzadas en su cerebro le hacían querer tirarse el cabello. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, todo lo que podía distinguir en su limitado campo de visión era obscuridad y los oxidados barrotes que le aprisionaban. Se preguntó mil veces qué había sucedido y reflexionó sobre la captura de Ilia y Colin.

Tenía la mente en blanco, todo lo que pudo recordar era una inmensa muralla negra que se alzaba imponente frente él. Los símbolos dorados que la adornaban tenían un brillo siniestro, como si algo se ocultara en su interior, observándolo, esperando para engullirlo y devorarlo vivo. Ningún otro recuerdo llegó para esclarecer su abatida mente. Se sintió solo, perdido, con la imagen trágica de los eventos de esa tarde rondando su mente.

¿Por qué tenía que suceder algo así? Se suponía que ese día dejaría Ordon para visitar Hyrule, se suponía que todo iría bien, que si tenía suerte podría conocer las grandes razas del reino… Pero no fue así. Se atormentó con la idea de que esos monstruos podrían estar aún en su aldea, aterrorizando y llevándose a sus seres queridos.

Montó en cólera al sentirse impotente ante la situación y exclamó con furia blasfemias a las Diosas. Su enojo no tardó en convertirse en horror, cuando en vez de escuchar su potente voz humana llena de desesperación, se oyó rugir ferozmente cual bestia infernal. Por instinto recorrió todo su cuerpo con la mirada para ver su espalda doblada y cubierta de largos pelos negros. Unas extrañas marcas fosforescentes tatuaban su piel animal, no podía creerlo, incluso tenía rabo y patas.

Como si la pesadilla y la locura no fueran suficientes, ahora también resultaba que se había transformado en un monstruo, un sucio lobo como los que solía perseguir cuando se acercaban demasiado al rancho e intentaban comerse a las cabras. ¿Sería éste un castigo de las Diosas acaso? ¿Un karma instantáneo? Quiso correr para estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, quizás así despertaría de esa inverosímil situación o al menos acabaría de perder el juicio, pero como si las barras de su prisión no fueran suficientes, también tenía su pata encadenada.

No lo soportó más, y así fuera a quedarse sin dientes, comenzó a masticar las cadenas desquiciadamente. El sonido de sus propios gruñidos lo hacían enfurecer más, el pobre chico simplemente no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con todo lo que el destino le había forzado a vivir. Sin tan sólo un alma caritativa, amable y piadosa pudiera tomarse la molestia de explicarle que demonios estaba sucediendo…

—¡Eso es! ¡Sigue mordiendo esas cadenas, rómpete la mandíbula! Seguro que algún día funcionará, ¡je, je!

El lobo levantó la cabeza instintivamente, buscando la fuente de esa pituda vocecita que se burlaba en las sombras. Si sus agudas orejas caninas no le mentían, sea quién sea le estaba hablando directamente desde la pared. Fue así como de la nada, al igual que un fantasma sin vergüenza, una extraña criatura atravesó el muro para observarlo fijamente con su único ojo descubierto.

Link la observó con cuidado, notando por las delicadas curvas de su pequeño cuerpo que se trataba de una _ella_. ¿Pero qué cosa era ella? Era como ver un duende salido de la Dimensión Desconocida, con su piel luminiscente que era una mezcla de blanco y negro, decorada además por extraños tatuajes verdi-azul fosforescente que se le asemejaban mucho a los símbolos del muro negro en su visión.

No pudo evitar sentirse perturbado por la intensa mirada de su ojo de iris roja y la presencia maligna que emanaba del bizarro casco que cubría parte de su cabeza y rostro. Definitivamente no era de fiar, incluso ella podía ser la responsable de su deplorable condición de prisionero. De repente, ese peculiar ser esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, dejando al descubierto un brillante colmillo que descansaba sobre su labio inferior.

Dio un salto que por poco le destroza los nervios al pobre campesino transformado y cayó al otro extremo de la celda para exclamar alegremente. —¡Te encontré!

El lobo se recogió en sí mismo, dejando escapar constantes gruñidos amenazadores. Si esa criatura intentaba acercársele un centímetro más, la destrozaría.

—¡Uy, si! ¡Pero que miedo tengo! —se carcajeó ella— Siento mucha pena por ti, ¿sabes? Si dejaras el circo de ser el gran lobo feroz, yo estaría dichosa de ayudarte… Pero bueno, como tienes cara de asesino a sangre fría, y yo no me siento con ganas de partir al otro mundo el día de hoy… Tendré que marcharme. Suerte con tu escape, y cuidado tropiezas con los escalones al salir… ¡Si es que acaso lo logras!

Malvada o no, ese duende tenía mucha razón. No había forma de que él pudiera escapar sin su ayuda, por mucho que ello le lastimara el orgullo. Además, si quería respuestas, tendría que salir de allí a como de lugar. Decidió calmarse para observar al extraño ser y suspiró.

—¡Muy bien, tú! Eh… ¡Cosa! Sácame de aquí! —dijo Link.

—Pierdes el tiempo, amigo. No puedo entender tus quejidos, sin importar cuan maravillosa sea yo. —se paseó alrededor del can, dando pequeños saltos en el aire como si la gravedad no tuviera efecto en ella y se recostó contra su hombro— Te diré que vamos a hacer, tú podrás balbucear todo lo que quieras y yo lo interpretaré a como mejor me convenga, ¿te parece?

—¡Claro que no! —ladró él.

—Me alegra que estés de acuerdo, ¡ustedes los humanos son tan complacientes y obedientes! Pero espera… —exclamó — Tú ya no eres humano, eh… Eres una bestia.

—¡No me lo restriegues en la cara! ¡Eso ya lo sé!

El lobo amenazó con arrancarle la mano que golpeaba su barbilla burlonamente de un solo mordisco, ahuyentando a la pequeña criatura. Ésta solo se rió suavemente.

—¡Quieto bonito! ¿No que perro que ladra no muerde? —ella frunció el seño y lo miró seriamente al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos— Contrólate o las cosas aquí se pondrán más feas de lo que ya están. Prometí que ayudaría y eso voy hacer, pero a cambio necesitaré de tu cooperación. ¿Crees que puedas tolerar todos mis caprichos sin arrancarme los dedos, niño?

—No, pero lo intentaré… —gruñó Link.

La sombría criatura sonrió maliciosamente una vez más, para luego concentrarse en silencio. Juntó sus brazos, colocando sus pequeñas manos una sobre la otra hasta que una esfera de energía obscura comenzó a formarse entre ellas. En cuestión de segundos liberó su poder, cortando el metal del grillete en la pata de Link como si de mantequilla se tratase.

Sorprendido, el ex-humano dio un salto hacia atrás para después examinar su pata. Aún tenía el grillete y un corto trozo de la cadena seguía atado a el, pero al menos ya no estaba sujeto al frío suelo de esa mazmorra.

—Te ves pálido, cachorro. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien? ¿Acaso te asusté? —se burló la misteriosa chica, apareciendo de repente frente a él.— Parece que aún no tienes idea de donde estamos exactamente, ¿eh?

Ella retrocedió a brincos, traspasando las barras de la celda al desintegrarse para reaparecer como si nada tras ellas. Link solo pudo dar un respingo.

—Muy bien, hagamos un trato. Si puedes llegar hasta aquí, puede ser que te lo diga, Lobito… jejeje…

_Si puedes llegar hasta aquí… ñañaña… ¿¡Pero quién se cree que es esa mocosa!? _

Le arremedó mentalmente mientras se estiraba un poco. Todavía se sentía algo mareado, pero más que todo, confundido y perdido. Si éste en verdad era el fin del mundo y él había quedado solo a merced de esa cosa insoportable, entonces ¿qué había pasado con Ilia y los niños? ¿Estarían aún con vida? No podía evitar pensar en lo peor.

—¡Deprisa, me estoy haciendo vieja aquí! —interrumpió la chiquilla de forma malcriada— ¿Quieres salir de allí? ¿Entonces por qué no usas esa cosa que tienes en la punta de la cara?

La bestia soltó un feroz gruñido y comenzó a olfatear la tierra. Le sorprendió lo agudos que se habían vuelto sus sentidos, y no tardó en encontrar una zanja que pasaba por debajo de los barrotes. Tan solo tuvo que cavar un poco y apretar su musculoso cuerpo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por un segundo, y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarse un respiro, la misma cosa insoportable de hace un rato decidió caerle encima.

No bastó con el hecho de que casi le saca todo el aire, sino que además se puso a hincarlo con sus pequeños pies y a tirar de su larga melena negra al mismo tiempo que él intentaba tirarla de su lomo. Si esa niña creía que sería tan fácil domarlo para convertirlo en su montura, debió haberlo pensado dos veces.

—Vaya, vaya… ¡Parece que no eres tan estúpido después de todo! —se burló la chica, sonando sinceramente impresionada para sorpresa de Link.— Si, si… Creo que me caes bien, por ello he decidido que te sacaré de aquí.

Habló con voz engreída, recostándose en el cuerpo del lobo perezosamente. Cosa que disgustó profundamente al joven héroe, pero no tanto como el jalón de oreja que ella se atrevió a darle descaradamente tan solo segundos después.

—Pero en cambio… —le susurró al oído— Tendrás que hacer _**exactamente**_ lo que yo te diga… ¿quedó claro? ¿Si, no? Bueno, no me interesa. De todos modos no es como si tuvieras otra alternativa. A ver, ¡anda! ¡Pongamos las manos a la obra y las patas en polvorosa!

Sintió los pies de esa chiquilla clavándose de nuevo en sus costillas y rogó a las Diosas que calmaran sus ansias de arrancarle la cabeza. Al pensar en esto sintió un poco de miedo por lo agresivos que se habían vuelto sus pensamientos. Por lo general, él era un muchacho de naturaleza calmada y compasiva. Lo más probable era que no solo se había convertido en una bestia por fuera, sino también por dentro.

Así comenzó una larga travesía a través de lo que Link pudo identificar como alcantarillas. Estaría de más decir que fue un viaje placentero, pues además de tener que zambullirse en aguas rancias y de tener que soportar el hedor que emanaba de todas partes (cortesía de su nuevo olfato), él y su sarcástica jinete se vieron obligados a enfrentarse a toda clase de pestes que en nada se asemejaban a las ratas o murciélagos tradicionales.

Les llevó algún tiempo, pero finalmente llegaron a una cámara dónde unos extensos escalones en forma de caracol se elevaban hasta la parte más alta de esa mazmorra. Sin pensarlo mucho, Link se lanzó hacia ellos para emprender la exhaustiva subida. Sin embargo, por muy ágiles que fueran sus patas, el pobre canino no pudo hacer nada para evitar una dolorosa caída que sufrió al aterrizar sobre las debilitada estructura de aquella torre.

—¿¡Pero qué demo–?! Está bien, está bien… No voy a gritar porque eso solo atraería más monstruos pero… ¿¡Se puede saber que diantres estás haciendo!? ¡La idea es llegar a la cima, no jugar a los clavados! ¡Rayos!

—Claro… ¿Pero de qué te quejas tanto, si el que se ha llevado todos los costalazos soy yo? —gruñó Link, volteando a verla— Disfrutas esto, ¿verdad?

—No sé que dijiste, pero me ofende que pienses tan mal de mí.

Después de ese intento fallido el resto de la escalada no fue tan problemática y muy pronto se encontraron en el torreón, donde fueron recibidos por un grupo de molestos murciélagos. Link no tardó en acabarlos, sorprendido de cómo entre más bichos despedazaba entre sus fauces, menos asco le provocaba. Solo temía llegar a sentir placer acosta de ello, no quería volverse una bestia.

—Oye, orejón… —se escuchó la voz de su compañera, llamándolo suavemente— Ya falta poco…

Un tanto confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de su jinete, el lobo continuó escalando los escombros de la desvencijada torre hasta llegar a una puerta abierta. El olor a aire fresco le devolvió el ánimo, mas éste le duró poco, pues el nuevo mundo que apareció antes sus ojos era desesperanzador.

Un inmenso conjunto de torres melancólicas se alzaban a su alrededor, varias de ellas coronadas por banderas hechas jirones, casi totalmente carbonizadas por algún incendio previo a su llegada. Las que alguna vez debieron haber sido preciosas tejas azules, se desboronaban de sus maltratados tejados cada vez que el feroz viento les azotaba o cuando el rugido de los truenos las hacía retumbar.

Llovía inclementemente, tornando borrosos los ya de por sí oscurecidos cielos del paisaje que parecía estar invadido de cenizas, ascendiendo suavemente en el aire. La pasmada bestia divisó varias figuras espectrales a la distancia, las cuales fueron tomando forma humana misteriosamente. Eran soldados atormentados, todos ellos llenos de espanto y desesperación.

—¿Fantasmas?

—¿Te lo parecen? —respondió su compañera, abandonando su lomo para flotar frente a él.— Son los espíritus de los soldados que quedaron atrapados en el Ocaso. No tienen ni idea de lo que está sucediendo, que sucedió, o que sucederá después. Así como tú, están aterrados de lo desconocido…

Link le devolvió una mirada de angustia.

—Da las gracias a tu sexto sentido animal, es lo que te permite verlos. —la sombría chica se estiró y dio un bostezo.— ¿Pero para qué conformarse con ver a esos miserables, cuando tienes toda ésta magnificencia frente a ti? Este palacio y el bello cielo crepuscular, dime ¿qué acaso no se ve hermoso éste día? En fin, todavía tenemos que llegar a esa torre de allá. Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial…

—Estás demente… ¡Esto es horrible! —gimió Link— Claramente éste fue el escenario de una violenta batalla y… temo que lo mismo pueda pasar en Ordon… —Agachó las orejas y bajó la cabeza cansadamente. —Tan solo quiero irme a casa… —suspiró con tristeza.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es para hoy! —le urgió ella, lanzándole una mirada desafiante— ¿No eras tú él que quería salir a ver el mundo, conocer el Reino de Hyrule, y yo que sé que bobadas más? Pues… ¡Mala suerte, cachorrito! ¡Ahora tu deseo se ha hecho realidad! ¡Este es el glorioso paisaje que tanto querías ver!

—Bienvenido a Hyrule, el Reino en las Sombras…


	3. Hyrule Cae, El Sacrificio de la Princesa

**La Leyenda de la Princesa del Crepúsculo:**

_**Entre la Luz y las Sombras**_

_**Capítulo II: **_**Hyrule Cae, El Sacrificio de la Princesa **

Tras haber vencido a otra de esas monstruosas aves, el lobo y su misterioso jinete continuaron avanzando sin importarles las gélidas ráfagas de viento y la incesante lluvia que caía sobre sus hombros. Con cuidado de no resbalar, se movieron por entre los tejados, saltando de uno a otro gracias a la guía de la chica oscura.

Fue así como pronto llegaron hasta la torre señalada, dónde por suerte había una ventana abierta. A Link no le costó nada lanzarse hacia dentro para por fin librarse del agua, y apenas cayó en la gradería de piedra, se tomó un momento para sacudirse y secar su húmedo pelaje. Estaría demás decir que a su nueva acompañante le irritó sobremanera dicha acción, aunque al muchacho no le importó mucho.

—Bien, ya que te divertiste será mejor que te muevas. —dijo ella.— No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo, toda esta área está fuertemente vigilada. Dentro de poco vendrán a hacer una ronda de inspección, y más nos vale no estar aquí cuando eso suceda.

—¿Y quiénes son esos "ellos" que vendrán? —preguntó preocupado el lobo.

—¿Cuándo te vas a meter en la cabezota que no puedo entender nada de lo que dices? Cálmate de una buena vez, ¿quieres? —pegó un brinco y cayó pesadamente en el lomo de la bestia, sacándole un molesto gruñido en el proceso.— Todo será revelado, ¡ahora, andando! Te llevaré con alguien que sabrá explicarte la situación mejor que yo.

Sediento de información, Link se limitó a asentir y se puso en marcha nuevamente. Al final del lúgubre pasillo, solo iluminada por los relámpagos del exterior, se encontraban un par de puertas metálicas, curiosamente entre abiertas para permitirles entrar. El can se abrió paso en silencio, observando sus alrededores sigilosamente.

Se encontraban en una sucia alcoba carente de todo tipo de comodidades, a excepción de una solitaria silla de cara a un amplio ventanal, una dura cama y una chimenea, cuyas moribundas llamas apenas calentaban el lugar. Más relámpagos iluminaron la sombría habitación y fue en ese preciso momento que el granjero notó la presencia de otro par de ojos, observándole desde la penumbra. Su instinto le dictó que adoptara una posición de ataque, y de sus fauces comenzaron a surgir gruñidos amenazantes. Sin embargo, una pícara risilla lo sacó de ese estado de ansiedad y él giró para ver a su compañera.

—No temas, tonto. —murmuró ella.— Deberías tenerme más miedo a mí… que a ella…

Confundido, Link volvió a repasar todos los rincones de aquella habitación hasta que logró definir una silueta felina en la oscuridad. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos, y el muchacho pudo haber jurado que éstos estaban mirando más allá del interior de su alma. Le inquietó el silencio de aquella extraña, ella no parecía haberse siquiera inmutado por su presencia. Tan solo permaneció allí echada, juzgándolo con su profunda mirada.

—¡No te quedes ahí parado! —le reprendió su jinete.— ¿No ves que está esperando a que te acerques un poco? ¡Vaya, pero que ciegos son los hombres!

—No lo mortifiques más, Midna. —suspiró la desconocida, dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo.— No hace falta…

—Tu voz… ¿P-puedes entenderme? —preguntó Link, al notar que pudo captar los débiles gruñidos de la otra bestia, y comprenderlos a la perfección.

La desconocida volvió a alzar la cabeza y asintió suavemente.

—Veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar, pero eso no es algo que nos importe. —siseó el ser al que la extraña había nombrado Midna.— Este pobre no tiene idea de que le pasó o que sucedió aquí. Dudo que sepa siquiera donde está parado, ¿por qué no dejas de suspirar y empiezas a explicarle todo lo que _**tú has conseguido…**_? —hizo una pausa y le dedicó una vil sonrisa.— Se lo debes… Princesa del Crepúsculo… jejeje…

Link se percató de cómo la desconocida bajaba la cabeza nuevamente y sintió lástima por ella. Lo que fuera que la tal Midna había insinuado con eso, claramente resintió a quién por su suave voz, identificó como a una joven. El lobo entonces bajó toda guardia y avanzó con paso seguro y calmado hacia ella, a lo que Midna replicó con una mueca traviesa.

El joven la ignoró e inclinó la cabeza para ver mejor a la otra bestia. Se trataba una lince de piel blanca y tersa, tan pura que parecía despedir un brillo propio. Su pelaje también poseía marcas como las suyas, con la diferencia de que éstas eran doradas y algo más estilizadas. Sus largas y puntiagudas orejas permanecieron caídas, haciendo juego con el demacrado estado de su cuerpo. Había culpa y pena en su mirada. Muy a pesar de su belleza animal, todo el resto de su ser hacía un fuerte contraste con ella, en especial el oxidado grillete que apretaba su cuello y la mantenía atada a la pared.

—A ti tampoco te han tratado bien, ¿eh…? —susurró Link, mirándola con genuina preocupación.— Descuida, te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

—No estás obligado a hacerlo. Cambiarás de idea cuando te diga lo que tengo que contarte. —le respondió ella, alzándose con dificultad.— Tú... no sabes quién soy yo, ¿cierto?

El lobo negó con la cabeza y ella dejó caer sus ojos en su pata izquierda, notando la cadena que aún permanecía atada a él. La felina soltó un débil gemido y se inclinó sumisamente.

—Te mantuvieron aprisionado como a mí…. Lo siento…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? No es como si todo esto hubiera sido tu culpa.

Pareció como si le sonriera y la lince le devolvió el gesto, acompañándolo de incredulidad. —Eres muy gentil, no merezco tanta compasión… No soy víctima de los sucesos aquí acontecidos, sino que… Soy la responsable de tu sufrimiento y tu miedo.

—¿Tú? —le respondió atónito.— ¿Cómo podrías–?

—Escúchame con cuidado y trata de mirarme a los ojos sin prejuicios o lástima. Quisiera que alguien además de mí juzgara mis decisiones, alguien imparcial. Sigo siendo una extraña para ti, te ruego que me trates como tal.

Nunca se le había conocido por ser frío o indiferente, especialmente ante aquellos que lo necesitaban, pero el oírla suplicar le hizo renunciar a la pena que sentía por ella y decidió aceptar su petición.

—Muy bien, tienes toda mi atención. —dijo él.

—Así me gusta. —sonrió la lince.

_Esta fue alguna vez una tierra dónde el poder de las Diosas solía reposar. Este fue alguna vez, el Reino de Hyrule. Pero este reino bendito ha sido transformado por el Rey que gobierna el Crepúsculo… Se ha convertido en un mundo de sombras, regido por criaturas que desprecian la luz._

No hace mucho, una advertencia de invasión llegó al palacio. Como la única autoridad disponible en ese momento, su princesa tomó el liderazgo y guió a sus mejores soldados para que dieran cara al mal que se avecinaba sobre nosotros. El aire era denso ese día, podía respirarse el miedo en medio de aquel silencio paralizador.

Con espada en mano, la princesa se unió a sus guerreros con la esperanza de que su presencia en el campo de batalla pudiera brindarles confianza y valor. Juntos, esperaron la llegada del enemigo tanto tiempo, como si una eternidad hubiera transcurrido. Para cuando la oscuridad cubrió la sala del trono, su majestad y sus caballeros parecían estatuas armadas, inmóviles por fuera, pero temerosas por dentro.

Entonces, como una feroz ráfaga de viento, las tinieblas inundaron la estancia, haciéndolos a todos estremecer, incluso a la princesa. Con la cortina de humo como defensa, las bestias oscuras arremetieron contra los valientes soldados. No tuvieron piedad. Uno a uno esos pobres hombres cayeron a los pies de su alarmada gobernante, obligando a los pocos que aún seguían con vida ––los más cercanos a ella–– a volver sus miradas horrorizadas hacia ella, en busca de su sabiduría y consuelo.

La princesa no articuló ni una sola palabra. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos, desorbitados por dentro. Habían transcurrido más de sesenta años desde la última vez que se vio correr sangre por las blancas baldosas del Castillo Real de Hyrule. Sujetó el mango de su espada con fuerza, rezando mentalmente a Nayru y tragó saliva nerviosamente. No había esperanza.

Podía sentir la mirada de aquellos seres de las sombras esperando para aniquilarla a ella también, aún cuando no poseían rostros. Por alguna razón eso la intimidaba más, pero no se dejaría vencer por el miedo. Estaba decidida a luchar hasta el fin, pelearía hombro a hombro con sus caballeros, y caería junto a ellos si así debía de ser. No renunciaría a su gente, no les entregaría Hyrule sin antes dar batalla.

Mas por mucho que deseara morir a los pies de sus sagradas Diosas en un intento por librar a sus súbditos del mal, no habría de concedérsele esa oportunidad. Él no se lo permitiría. Zant el Tirano de las Sombras, desfiló hacia el trono acompañado de dos de sus más fuertes esbirros, como si fuera el dueño del palacio, y allí se atrevió a desafiar a la devastada princesa.

—Es tiempo de que elijas: ríndete o muere.

Ella no se lo permitiría, lucharía a muerte… Pero, sin tan solo se tratara únicamente de su propio bienestar… Podía verlos, a sus caballeros esforzándose por liberar sus cuellos del brutal agarre de esos malévolos seres. No quería verles morir, nadie más que ella debía sufrir ese destino.

—Oh si… Es una pregunta para toda la tierra y gente de Hyrule… —se corrigió el Tirano.— ¿Vida? ¿O muerte?

Nuevamente sus soldados se voltearon en busca de una respuesta, pero su gobernante no podía darles una. Al poner la vida de su gente en juego Zant la había obligado a entregar el reino… La había obligado a rendirse. Lo último que esos caballeros escucharon de su princesa fue el sonido del metal de su espada chocando contra el suelo, derrotada igual que ella.

En silencio, mientras los Seres de las Sombras se acercaban y la sujetaban ferozmente de los brazos, lanzaba sus ojos desesperados hacia la imagen de las Diosas que reposaba sobre su trono y les imploraba, le rogaba a Nayru por un indicio de que todos estarían a salvo. Pero la Diosa nunca respondió a su súplica. El fuego sumió el castillo en un estado de caos, alertando a la gente de la ciudad, llenando sus corazones de un horror prematuro. Estaban tan desamparados como su princesa…

El Palacio de Hyrule había caído y junto con él, la Provincia de Lanayru. Muy pronto las demás provincias le seguirían.

_El Ocaso cubrió Hyrule como_ _un velo, y sin la Luz, la gente pronto se convirtió en espíritus. Ellos continúan viviendo dentro del Ocaso, ignorando que se han vuelto almas perdidas… Todo lo que mi pueblo conoce es miedo… Miedo de un mal sin nombre… _

—El reino sucumbió al Crepúsculo, pero yo sigo siendo… su Princesa… —la lince se levantó del frío suelo, y adquiriendo una posición más erguida, observó a Link con sinceridad y confesó.— Yo soy Zelda.

El lobo casi se va para atrás de la sorpresa, haciendo que Midna se tambaleara y se inquietara también. No podía creerlo, ¿sería ella la misma Zelda de la que Rusl le había hablado? ¡La Princesa de Hyrule en persona! Por supuesto, solo eso faltaba para que la experiencia de hoy calificara como síndrome de locura, era la cereza que coronaba el pastel. No podía ser la princesa, no en ese estado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —dijo la felina.— ¿No era lo que esperabas oír? Claro que no. Te lo dije, te dije que cambiarías de parecer respecto a mí. Ahora que sabes quién soy, serás más duro al juzgarme. Hice mal, ¿no es así? No debí entregarle el reino a Zant tan fácilmente… Si me hubiera arriesgado a luchar, quizás…

—Te equivocas, ¡digo! Se equivoca, majestad, usted no ha hecho nada malo. —replicó Link, recordando su charla sobre el respeto hacia la realeza que había tenido con su maestro hace unos días.— Dio su mejor esfuerzo, no le dieron elección y actuó pensando siempre en el bienestar de su gente… ¡Les salvó la vida!

—Si… ¿Pero que clase de vida? Esto no es vivir… —aclaró la princesa.

—¡Oye, pero no tienes que ponerte tan triste por eso! —exclamó Midna, lanzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.— Digo, ¡es bastante sano! Se puede sobrevivir aquí. Dime, ¿de veras vivir en un Ocaso perpetuo es tan malo?

La Princesa Zelda frunció el seño y gruñó. —Midna, ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo para frivolidades, mucho menos tú y lo sabes. Los Seres de las Sombras te han estado buscando por todas partes, ¿piensas decirme por qué?

Midna saltó y flotó desinteresadamente, dándoles la espalda a las bestias. —¿Tú crees que entiendo lo que dices? ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes quiere aceptar que no hablo el lenguaje de las bestias? Si te refieres a porqué valgo más muerta que viva para esos brutos, vas a tener que decírmelo tú. ¡No tengo idea, ¿bien?!

—Y pensar que tengo que depender de ti para salir de aquí… —suspiró la felina resignadamente.

—Dímelo a mí… —rió el lobo.— ¡Uhm, es decir–!

—Por favor, olvida las formalidades, no somos más que animales en el Ocaso. No necesitamos actuar según el protocolo. —dijo la lince.— Concentrémonos en salir con vida de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame Zelda.

—Bien, Zelda, ¡si! Eso es mucho mejor, no soy muy bueno con eso del respeto y esas cosas que dijiste, jeje… —el muchacho trató de reír para liberar tensiones, pero sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo para no sentirse intimidado ante la princesa.— Si… eh… Tú llámame Link, bueno, es que ese es mi nombre. N-no podrías llamarme de otra manera aunque quisieras. ¡No es que no puedas hacer lo que quieras! ¡No, al contrario! Dime como quieras… o no…

¡_Pero como puedo ser alguien tan torpe! Lo único que tenía que decirle era mi nombre, ¡no ese montón de sandeces! _

—Link, ¿eh? Sabes, te parecerá raro, pero ese nombre me resulta familiar… Me gusta. —comentó la princesa amablemente.

—¡Oh! Si… eh… Gracias.

—¡Oigan, bobos! —llamó Midna, luciendo algo agitada.— Si ya acabaron con las presentaciones, pienso que deberíamos empezar a buscar la salida de aquí.

—Tiene razón, ya puedo oír al guardia subiendo los escalones. —advirtió Zelda.— ¿Puedes liberarme, Midna?

—¿Cómo dices? Sabes, deberías hablar menos y correr más. Aunque creo que sería mejor que primero te quite eso del cuello, ¿no Princesa?

—No se me había ocurrido. —maulló ella, desviando sus ojos con hastío.

Link se carcajeó por lo bajo ante a la respuesta sarcástica de la felina, sintiendo aún más ganas de reírse al notar que su cola había cobrado vida propia, y se agitaba de allá para acá con alegría. Al fin tenía a alguien que compartía su fastidio hacia las terquedades de Midna, y por alguna razón, eso le daba entusiasmo para seguir adelante.

La chica de las sombras se apresuró a conjurar una esfera de energía entre sus pequeñas manos y rápidamente la disparó hacia el cuello de la felina, haciendo que el grillete que antes la asfixiaba cayera y rebotara repetidas veces en el suelo.

—Al fin libre… —suspiró aliviada Zelda, estirando su entumecido cuerpo.— Muchas gracias, Midna.

—Aún no me lo agradezcas. Creo que ahí viene ese cabeza hueca, ¡esa cadena hizo un escándalo al caer! ¡Pero que mie-!

—¡Ya no tarda en llegar! ¡Link, Midna! Escabúllanse por el corredor de donde vinieron y salgan de la torre. Me quedaré aquí y lo distraeré, de alguna manera lo burlaré y los alcanzaré. ¡Corran!

El lobo se apresuró a pararse delante de la princesa apenas ella acabó su oración. —¡No! ¿Por qué tienes que quedarte tú? No estás en buenas condiciones para enfrentar a esa cosa, ¡te lastimará!

—¡Porque es a mí a quién esperan encontrar en esta habitación! Link, si Zant llega a averiguar que estás aquí conmigo, te hará trizas. Debes darte prisa y huir con Midna, ¡recuerda que Hyrule te necesita!

—E-espera, ¿qué significa eso de que Hyrule me necesita? —le preguntó él, atónito por la urgencia de sus palabras.

Justo en ese instante Midna aprovechó para caerle encima y cerrarle el hocico. —¡Déjalo, Orejón! ¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora!

La pequeña lo obligó a abandonar la estancia a patadas, dejando a Zelda atrás muy a pesar de que él no estaba para nada de acuerdo con la idea. La princesa los observó al saltar por la alta ventana del corredor y segundos después, una criatura negra de contextura musculosa y semi-humana, invadió su lecho.

El lince blanco no hizo más que permanecer en el mismo sitio en el que Link y Midna la habían hallado, rezando por que aquel individuo no notara que alguien la había liberado de sus cadenas. La congoja hacía que el palpitar de su corazón se volviera más fuerte, si ese monstruo la atacaba no tendría ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida. Link tenía razón, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

_Link…_ —se dijo a sí misma con cierta preocupación.— _¿A caso aún no te has dado cuenta de quién eres? _


	4. Oscuras Intenciones

**La Leyenda de la Princesa del Crepúsculo:**

_**Entre la Luz y las Sombras**_

_**Capítulo III: **_**Oscuras Intenciones  
**

Se concentró en no emitir ni un solo sonido y en mantener un perfil bajo. Mientras menos llamara la atención del Ser de las Sombras, mejor. Zelda lo siguió con la vista mientras éste vagaba por la habitación, volcando los pocos muebles que contenía. La princesa sabía que el comportamiento brusco del guardia era solo parte de su rutina de inspección, estaba entrenado para detectar intrusos y vigilar que ella no intentara escaparse. Si todo salía bien, ese ser maligno terminaría pronto con su deber y se marcharía.

Ya estaba encaminándose devuelta al pasillo, cuando sus largos tentáculos detectaron algo en el suelo. Zelda dio un respingo, Link había dejado sus húmedas huellas por todas partes y ahora el guardia podía percibir su olor impregnando la alcoba. La lince fue rápida al determinar que su carcelero seguiría el olor del lobo hasta ella y se preparó para asaltarlo.

Desplegó sus finas pero afiladas garras y con un constante gruñido fiero se agazapó, lista para saltarle encima. El Ser de las Sombras advirtió el aumento de agresividad en la prisionera y se lanzó al ataque con un aturdidor bramido. Zelda tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para liberarse del mareo que le provocó ese ensordecedor rugido, y apenas pudo esquivar la embestida del monstruo. Cayó en sus cuatro extremidades, viendo como su enemigo se estrellaba contra la pared, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para detenerlo, pero no fue así.

La bestia oscura se recuperó rápidamente, enfurecida y determinada a vapulear a la princesa. Ésta adoptó su posición de ataque nuevamente, dejando sus colmillos al descubierto en un intento por intimidar a su atacante. El Ser de las Sombras ignoró la advertencia y la embistió de nuevo. Los reflejos felinos de Zelda afloraron en el momento justo, permitiéndole evadir el choque y caer sobre el guardia.

Le clavó sus garras en su negra espalda, sacándole la carne a mordiscos. El monstruo gimió y rugió, luchando por quitarse a la lince de encima. Por más largos que fueran sus nervudos brazos, el pequeño cuerpo de la princesa lo dejó en desventaja, al permitirle colocarse en un punto difícil de alcanzar. Sin embargo, no pasaría mucho para que Zelda agotara las pocas energías que guardaba y fuera finalmente arrojada al suelo. La felina era rápida, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle un daño significativo a su agresor, todo lo contrario, ahora que lo había enfurecido tenía menos oportunidades de salvar su pellejo.

Quiso levantarse, pero una violenta palmada la azotó contra el piso nuevamente. Zelda se quejó y gruñó con ferocidad, lanzando zarpazos desesperados en todas direcciones. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. Sintió como esa fría y asquerosa mano aplastaba sus casi expuestas costillas, amenazando con partirlas debido a la presión. La princesa no podría soportarlo más, el oxígeno ya no le llegaba a los pulmones. Creyó que moría, no obstante, el Ser de las Sombras que la sujetaba tenía otros planes.

Zelda no supo en que momento su cuerpo felino fue levantado y arrojado contra la cama en el otro lado de la habitación. Solo pudo sentir un agudo dolor en su columna vertebral, al tiempo que escuchaba el crujir de lo que fue su lecho rompiéndose y colapsando junto con ella.

—S-solo…vete… —gimió la lince. Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, ya no podía pelear más.

—¡Zelda! —aulló Link.

El lobo llegó de la nada y se abalanzó sobre el monstruo, tirándolo contra el suelo sin esfuerzo alguno. Era de esperarse, ya que la forma animal de Link era mucho más grande y fornida que la de la princesa. El ordoniano no detuvo su ataque ahí, sino que empujó la plana cabeza de su presa con la fuerza de sus patas delanteras y le enterró sus afilados colmillos en el cuello. El Ser de las Sombras soltó un chillido escalofriante y pereció al instante.

Rápidamente Link escupió la sangre púrpura de su víctima y trotó al lado de la lince. Zelda se esforzaba por ponerse de pie, aunque le temblaran las patas y le pesaran todos los huesos de su maltratado cuerpo. Viendo aquella escena lastimera, Midna flotó hacia la futura gobernante de Hyrule e intentó ayudarla, extendiendo su pelirrojo cabello, el cual tomó la forma de una gran mano.

—Vaya, pero como te gusta que te pateen el trasero. —dijo ella como si fuera una reprimenda.— Pensé que te había bastado con la paliza que te dieron cuando trataste de impedir el secuestro de la Reina.

—Midna… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —musitó débilmente la princesa.

—¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? —replicó el lobo.— ¡Vinimos a salvarte!

—¡Mira, a mí no me gruñas! ¡Este tarugo no quiso hacerme caso cuando le dije que nos marcháramos! —se defendió Midna.

Zelda miró al ordoniano con molestia, acción que irritó al joven más de lo que él mismo esperaba.

—Link, pensé que había sido muy clara cuando te pedí que te fueras.

—¡¿Me estás regañando?! —ladró él.— ¡¿Por salvarte la vida?!

—Esas cosas no vagan por ahí solas, Link. —explicó severamente.— Con ese chillido acaba de alertar al resto de su manada. Muy pronto estaremos rodeados de Seres de las Sombras, y cuando luchan juntos son casi invencibles. ¡Debiste dejarlo ir! ¡Ya me había vencido, no iba a matarme! ¡Zant me quiere con vida, al menos por ahora!

—¡Bueno, ¿y cómo diablos iba yo a saber todo eso?! —rugió furioso el joven.

—¡Duh! Era lo que estaba tratando de decirte, ¡menso! —dijo Midna.

Al lobo se le erizó todo el pelaje, incluyendo su cola. Ahora las únicas dos personas con las que podía contar en medio de lo desconocido se habían enfadado con él por hacer algo bueno. Bufó molesto y se dejó caer en sus patas traseras. Bien, si esos Seres de las Sombras iban a llegar, tendrían que vérselas con él, fueran invencibles o no.

En estos pensamientos estaba, cuando sintió el delgado cuerpo de la joven felina, apoyándose contra el suyo. Zelda se sentó como pudo junto a él, suspirando calmadamente. Link la miró sorprendido, sintiendo la pata derecha de la joven sobre su pata izquierda. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían la misma marca, un conjunto de triángulos dorados que formaban uno solo. Abrió sus ojos azules como platos y se decidió a encalarla en busca de una explicación.

—Perdona mi reacción… es solo que… No ha sido fácil.

—Lo entiendo, créeme. —contestó él.— Yo también lo siento.

—Eres algo impulsivo, Link. Vas a tener que aprender a escuchar y a esperar antes de actuar. Aunque entiendo que seas así, no esperaría que el portador de la marca de Farore fuera diferente.

—Son casi idénticas… —agregó el muchacho, comparando su pata con la de ella.— Dime, ¿todos los Hylian tienen esta marca de nacimiento?

Ahora era el turno de Zelda para mostrarse sorprendida. —¿Tampoco sabes…que significa? —respondió extrañada.

Link la miró preguntándose que quería decir ella con eso, pero decidió cambiar de prioridades al recordar que estaba herida. El lobo decidió que debían dejar eso para después y se esforzó por convencer a Zelda para que se recargara en él.

—Tendrás que decírmelo luego, ahora tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Con mucho cuidado consiguió subirla en su espalda, y con Midna como guía salieron a los lluviosos tejados, con la esperanza de poder evadir a los guardias si se daban prisa. Gracias a las Diosas los tres lograron escapar sin problemas y se encontraron de nuevo ante el lúgubre paisaje del Castillo de Hyrule. Link supo por el triste suspiro de la princesa que la vista era mucho más desmoralizadora para ella, ya que ese era su hogar, y no pudo evitar pensar en su propia aldea y su gente. Fue entonces que Midna decidió robarse el protagonismo una vez más, posándose frente a ambas bestias con una mirada un tanto interesada.

—¿Qué? —gruñó el lobo.

—Nada, nada… Solo pensaba. Creo que una promesa es una promesa, así que los sacaré a ambos de aquí como acordamos. Sin embargo…. ¿Están seguros de que quieren ir adónde puedan estar a salvo? Eso va especialmente para ti, orejón.

La sombría chiquilla levitó hacia atrás suavemente y miró a Link con malicia. —¿No crees que se te olvida algo importante?

Dicho esto, Midna esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y rápidamente se transformó en la imagen de un pequeño niño rubio que gritaba, para tornarse casi de inmediato en una joven de cabello corto con una expresión de horror en su rostro. La reacción de Link le informó a la lince en su lomo de la importancia que esas personas tenían para él. Lo más seguro era que su aldea ya había sido invadida y había perdido el rastro de su seres queridos durante el ataque.

—¡Jajaja! ¿Quieres salvarlos, no? —dijo Midna, aún transformada en la chica del cabello corto. Su semblante era ahora engreído y confiado.— ¡Bien, en ese caso la pequeña Midna estará feliz de ayudar! Pero…

El lobo se erizó, frunciendo el seño vorazmente. Aunque solo conocía a Midna desde hace unas pocas horas podía estar totalmente seguro de que ese _"pero"_ no era nada bueno. Sintió a la princesa cambiar de posición para darle la cara a la pequeña revoltosa del crepúsculo también, y se preguntó si acaso ella sabía de dónde había salido Midna y porqué estaba tan empeñada a manipularlos de esa manera.

—Majestad, —rió ella haciendo una reverencia burlona.— ¡Que bueno que también contamos con su atención! Ahora como iba diciendo, el único modo de que yo les ayude a recuperar lo perdido es… ¡Que sean mis fieles sirvientes! Y como mis sirvientes, ¡tendrán que hacer exactamente lo que yo les diga!

—Sabes, no es bueno aprovecharse de los demás. —dijo Zelda.

—Sabes, no me interesa. —replicó Midna. Se llevó las manos a la cintura y encaró a las bestias con otra de sus pícaras sonrisas.— Les diré que, los llevaré al lugar prometido para que se tomen un tiempo y lo piensen bien, jeje.

No les dio tiempo de responder o quejarse. Para cuando Link y la princesa se dieron cuenta, la frívola Midna los había desmaterializado del lugar con un simple chasquido de sus dedos.

_—Muy bien, ya tengo a los dos elegidos… Ahora solo es cuestión de convencerlos para que me ayuden a obtener el Poder Prohibido. Me preguntó si el orejón o la princesita sabrán algo de este poder… Nah, ¡que va! No son tan listos. Aunque la señorita "No es bueno aprovecharse de los demás" podría sospechar algo. _

Midna concentró su mirada en los cenicientos cielos del Ocaso y se elevó, lista para seguir a los dos ex-humanos. La determinación ceñía su oscuro rostro. —_No importa. Ya veré la forma de engañarla, será pan comido. Todo va de acuerdo al plan, muy pronto podré llevar a cabo ¡Mi venganza! _

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta el momento, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia todas las opiniones son bienvenidas. Un agradecimiento especial a _Chica Joker_, _Generala_, y _YamiMeza_ por sus amables palabras de aliento. ¡Muchísimas Gracias!


	5. Cena con Lobos

**La Leyenda de la Princesa del Crepúsculo:**

_**Entre la Luz y las Sombras**_

_**Capítulo IV:**_** Cena con Lobos**

De un portal crepuscular cayeron múltiples cenizas que pronto tomaron la forma de un gran lobo negro y una lince de tamaño más pequeño reposando sobre su lomo. Pasó poco para que Link se percatara de que estaba de vuelta en la provincia sureña de Ordon, más precisamente, en el Manantial de Ordona. Pero lo que los jóvenes transformados nunca pudieron notar, era la silueta de Midna flotando dentro de las sombras que sus cuerpos proyectaban en las cristalinas aguas.

Link se quedó como paralizado al respirar de nuevo el dulce aroma a pinos frescos y al sentir el calor del sol que ya comenzaba a ocultarse en la lejanía. Estar ahí, parado en el lugar donde todo comenzó, le hizo creer que su loca aventura no había sido más que un mal sueño provocado por la ansiedad de salir y ver el Castillo de Hyrule, de conocer el mundo. Pero el fuerte sonido de agua salpicando a sus pies, y la sensación de haberse quitado una carga de encima le borró esa idea.

La Princesa Zelda se había desplomado en las tranquilas aguas, vencida por la fatiga, las heridas, y el hambre. El lobo se apresuró a agacharse, palpando la cabeza de la joven con su hocico y moviéndola suavemente. El contacto hizo a la lince reaccionar, causando que el gran lobo se retrajera avergonzado al sentir sus felinos ojos verdes en los suyos.

—D-disculpa, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. —dijo tímidamente.—¿Quieres que te saque del agua? ¿Puedes caminar? ¿O prefieres que me quede aquí contigo?

—¿Siempre eres así de tierno, o solo es que adoro a los lobos? —sonrió la princesa algo apenada también.— Descuida, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía espiritual fluyendo en este manantial. Esta agua es revitalizante, ya casi no siento dolor y puedo lavar mis heridas. Dentro de poco estaré como nueva, te agradezco la preocupación.

—Eh… Este… Bueno, yo… ¡Me alegra escuchar eso! ¡Q-que te sientas mejor, digo! ¿Sabes qué, no tienes hambre? ¡No finjas! A leguas se ve que estás famélica. —Link le dedicó una risilla nerviosa.— Te buscaré algo de comer, así te recuperarás más rápido. Tú solo descansa que enseguida vengo, ¡no te vayas a mover de ahí!

Y salió corriendo hacia los alrededores del bosque, dejando atrás a una muy divertida princesa. En su mente el pobre muchacho no pudo dejar de ofenderse a sí mismo por huir del cumplido de la princesa de esa manera. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ofrecerle algo de comer? Por supuesto, era evidente que parte del maltrato que había sufrido encerrada en ese castillo era la desnutrición, pero el problema era que no tenía ni idea de que ofrecerle a una princesa. Mucho menos a una lince, dicho sea de paso.

Mientras vagaba por el sendero, el confundido muchacho trató de imaginar con qué podría satisfacer el apetito de la felina. Pensó en arrancar una rama de uno de los arbustos de bayas silvestres que siempre inundaban Ordon en esa época del año, pero después se le ocurrió que las cascaritas podrían atorársele entre los colmillos e incomodarla por un largo rato. Se dijo así mismo que debía conseguir algo jugoso, como fruta fresca o mejor aún, algo de carne.

—¡Un segundo! ¿Carne? Rayos, espero no estar teniendo impulsos de depredador otra vez…

—Jajaja, ¿impulsos? —se burló una muy conocida voz que al parecer venía del vacío.— Es curioso que uses esa palabra, mi fiel lacayo.

—¿Midna? ¿¡Pero cómo!? —gimió él, buscándola por todas partes.

—Si tú, "¿no tienes hambre, Princesa?" —lo imitó la voz invisible.— No me hagas reír. Si hay alguien al que se le nota lo famélico a leguas es a ti, cariño… ¡Pero por la gatita, claro está! ¡Jajaja!

Si no hubiera sido por su pelaje, la cara de Link se hubiera puesto más roja que un tomate. ¿Pero de dónde demonios había salido Midna? ¿Y de dónde demonios sacaba esas ideas?

—¿¡C-cómo se te ocurre que yo?! ¡Olvídalo, estás loca! —gruñó.

Una figura transparente se apareció frente a su hocico repentinamente. Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, definitivamente se trataba de la malcriada chiquilla del Crepúsculo, Midna.

—¡Ay pero mira nada más como estás! —exclamó ella fastidiosamente.— Admítelo, no puedes esperar a verla en su forma humana, ¡Grrr!

—¡Ya cállate, ¿quieres?! ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? ¿Y por qué? ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que puedes entender lo que digo? ¡Pensé que era imposible para ti!

—Mentí. ¿Satisfecho? —hizo como que se limaba las uñas contra el pecho y mirándoselas minuciosamente dijo,— Pero hablando de formas humanas… ¿No te has preguntado porqué no has recuperado la tuya a pesar de estar devuelta en casa?

Link volvió sus ojos hacia el suelo, contemplando sus patas con decepción. La cadena de aquella horrenda prisión seguía firmemente sujetada en su tobillo izquierdo, recordándole que Ilia y Colin habían sido lastimados, y llevados lejos por una banda de monstruos. Que un ser maligno se había aprovechado del amor que la Princesa Zelda sentía por su gente para arrebatarle el trono, y que el mal se extendía rápidamente por todo Hyrule. Le recordó que la pesadilla era real y que poco podía hacer para detenerla.

—Quiero que sepas que no volverás a ser tú mismo por lo pronto, así como tampoco podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. —Midna se cruzó de brazos pensativamente.— Así que, ¿qué hacer? Te recuerdo que no puedes simplemente correr como un loco y ¡zaz! Salvar a tus amigos.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga entonces? —preguntó Link angustiado.

—Solo te informo que más allá del puente colgante, el mundo está cubierto por el Ocaso, y no es como si pudieras entrar allí a voluntad. La última vez, una bestia de las sombras te jaló dentro, lo que significa que requieres de la ayuda de alguien que pertenezca al Crepúsculo como, no sé, ¡YO por ejemplo!

—Temí que fueras a decir eso… —se quejó el lobo cansadamente.— Déjame adivinar, si queremos que nos ayudes, vamos a tener que hacer todo lo que tú nos mandes…

—¡Ay, pero que perrito tan listo! Ni yo misma lo hubiera dicho mejor, ¡jeje! Ahora bien, salvar a tus seres queridos, y todo eso… dependerá mucho de tus acciones. Porque no se puede confiar solo en las palabras, sabes…

—Mira quien habla.

—¡Te traje hasta aquí, ¿no es cierto?! —le reprendió Midna.— ¡Pues ya, a lo que te truje! ¡Ve y consígueme una espada y un escudo! Necesitaré con qué defendernos dentro de la cortina del Ocaso, ¡anda, pon esas patas en movimiento!

—¡Está bien, está bien! —ladró el muchacho.— Pero primero me ocuparé de atender a la princesa, ¡así que deja de presionarme!

—¡Humph! ¡Como quieras! Pero entre más tiempo pierdas haciéndote el tonto, más pronto se extenderá el Ocaso. ¡Conste que te lo advertí! —Y con esas palabras Midna se desvaneció dentro de la sombra del irritado canino.

Bastó con esa pequeña discusión para que Link perdiera su ánimo inicial, después de todo Midna estaba en lo cierto. No había que perder el tiempo en pequeñeces como la comida, estaba seguro de que Zelda estaría muy agradecida con cualquier cosa que él le llevara, así fueran solo bayas silvestres. Aunque sentía que ella se merecía más que eso, después de todo, prácticamente había sacrificado su vida por el bien del reino y eso lo incluía a él.

—Vaya, pero que predicamento… —pensó por un momento y se sonrió serenamente.— ¡Prometo que cuando recupere mi forma humana le cocinaré el mejor estofado de calabaza estilo Ordoniano que jamás haya hecho!

Y con esa cálida idea en mente, el muchacho se encaminó hacia la aldea, dónde esperaba encontrar las susodichas bayas. No tardó mucho en llegar al límite entre Ordon y el bosque, ahí donde se había construido su humilde casa en el árbol. La velocidad de su andar bajó notoriamente, así como su entusiasmo. Habían huellas de jabalíes en todas partes, signos de batalla en las raspadas cortezas de los árboles y puntas de flecha en el marco de su puerta. Esos monstruos habían invadido Ordon, y él no estuvo ahí para defenderla.

—Bastardos… —gruñó furiosamente.

—¡Eeek! —chilló una vocecita.— ¡Muchacho, me asustaste! ¡Pensé que eras uno de ellos!

Link se volteó, sorprendido al descubrir a una curiosa ardilla que lo observaba desde el balcón de su casa. El animalito se rascó los bigotes para luego bajar hábilmente por la escalera de madera y pararse sobre sus patas traseras frente al lobo. Él por su parte tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse al sentir la pequeña naricita del roedor olfateándole el hocico.

—Hmmm… Si, tu olor es el mismo que el de los árboles de Ordon. Eres el humano que vivía en esta casa, ¿no es cierto? ¿Pero que te pasó?

—Es… difícil de explicar, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

—Te entiendo, estos últimos días han sido de locura. —le contó la ardilla.— Primero que llegan esos monstruos, luego que hacen del bosque y la aldea un desastre, y por último que secuestran a los niños, ¡y que se van a Farore sabrá dónde! ¿Y tú que o qué?

—Busco algo de comer, ¿de por casualidad podrías hacerme el favor de alcanzarme una ramita de bayas silvestres, como esas que están allá arriba en el árbol?

—Me encantaría amigo, de veras… —el animalito se rascó la nuca avergonzado y admitió, —Es solo que, a como están las cosas por aquí uno no puede darse el lujo de estar regalando comida, ¿me entiendes? No puedo ir al bosque a traer más por culpa de esa cosa negra y gigante que bloquea el paso, ¡además tengo una esposa y seis niños que alimentar! Cosas de machos, tú sabes. ¿No intentarás comerme por eso, cierto? ¿Te dije que tengo esposa y seis crías?

Link desvió la mirada, tratando de no lucir impaciente. —Si, ya lo hiciste. Y no, no voy a comerte. Ni siquiera son para mí, son para una amiga. Está herida y necesita algo para recuperar sus energías.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Te recomiendo que vayas a la aldea, los humanos están súper nerviosos y han descuidado sus alimentos. Escuché que el señor Zorro se consiguió un buen filete en la casa del humano Jaggle, a lo mejor tú también te consigues algo que valga la pena allá.

—Si, gracias por el dato. —dijo el lobo, algo desalentado.— Lo pensaré.

No le gustaba la idea de ir y robarle su comida a la gente de Ordon, después de todo lo que debían de haber sufrido con el ataque de los monstruos, encontrar un lobo en su cocina era lo último que necesitaban. Sin más remedio, Link se despidió de la ardilla y continuó con su búsqueda.

**X+X+X+X+X**

Respiró aliviado al ver que el resto de aldea no estaba tan mal como el esperaba. Todos se habían encerrado en sus casas mientras que los hombres permanecían vigilantes cerca de sus respectivos hogares. Así fue como Link encontró a Hanch, el padre de Beth y esposo de Sera, la dueña de la única tienda en el lugar. El pobre hombre se encontraba solo en lo alto de una roca, contemplando la luna llena con tristeza.

—Oh… ¿Cómo pudo terminar así? Los niños… Por favor, que no les haya pasado nada… Por favor, perdona a tu padre bueno-para-nada…

El muchacho sintió que debía acercarse para intentar consolarlo, olvidando por completo que su cuerpo no era más el de un humano. Llamó a Hanch con algo que sonó más como un ladrido para el afligido aldeano que para él mismo, y apenas éste vio que la gran bestia se le acercaba, dejó a un lado su actitud pesarosa para arremeter contra el pobre chico.

—¡Mo-**Monstruo**! ¡¿Con que te has atrevido a venir por más, eh?! Mi…Mi hija… ¡Devuélvemela! Y… ¡**Toma Esto**!

Al lobo no le costó trabajo identificar la melodía que el hombre comenzó a tocar con la ayuda de un pedazo de hierba después de haber dicho esto. Había llamado a un halcón. El ave llegó en cuestión de segundos, posándose suavemente en el antebrazo de su amo, para luego lanzarse en picada contra Link.

Golpeado por el afilado pico del águila, el joven ordoniano fue forzado a caer, rodando sin control en la polvorienta tierra. Adolorido, hizo el intento de ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero, no había acabado de sacudirse la tierra cuando vio al ave venir de regreso para clavarle sus garras.

—¡Basta! ¿Qué no ves que soy yo?, ¡soy Link! —ladró, arreglándoselas para escapar del ataque aéreo.

No muy lejos de ahí, un gato de pelaje entre marrón y blanco observaba la escena desde uno de los tejados. Preocupado, abandonó su refugio y bajó para auxiliar al estresado lobo. Sus veloces patas lo llevaron a través del pequeño puente, y con mucho apuro tiró de la cola de Link para que éste le diera su atención.

—Deprisa amigo, ¡sígueme si no quieres perder todo tu pelaje!

Link no despreció la oportunidad de librarse de esa molesta ave, e hizo lo que el felino le indicaba sin pensarlo dos veces. Juntos se lanzaron al agua de la quebrada que por ahí corría y nadaron hasta el otro lado, rodeando la tienda de Sera. Era el escondite perfecto, nadie los vería allí.

—¡Uff! Gracias, te debo una. —dijo el lobo, sacudiéndose para quitarse el agua de encima.

—Oh no, te equivocas. Ya estamos a mano, tocayo. ¿O acaso crées que podría olvidarme tan rápido de lo que hiciste por mí hace unos días, Link?

—¡Eres el gato de Sera! —exclamó, recordando como ese pillo se había robado su primera pesca cuando pretendía estrenar la caña que Colin le había obsequiado.

—¡El mismo! Al principio no creí que pudieras ser tú, porque bueno… te ves algo… distinto… Pero cuando te escuché decir tu nombre, ¡te reconocí de inmediato! Siento mucho lo que te hizo el esposo de mi ama…

—Sé que solo se estaba defendiendo, no puedo guardarle rencor. —respondió Link.— Bien, debo seguir adelante. ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir algo bueno para comer? Es para una amiga que realmente lo necesita.

—¿De comer? ¡Miau! ¡No digas más, enseguida vuelvo!

El pequeño felino se alejó del humano transformado, trepando por las enredaderas que crecían en la pared de la tienda. Llegó hasta una ventana abierta y se escabulló dentro del establecimiento. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Link no supo si debía seguir esperando, o si debía olvidarlo y continuar por su cuenta. Fue entonces que el simpático gato se apareció frente a él, cargando en su pequeño hocico lo que parecía ser un delicioso pescado asado.

—Aquí tienes. Y no te preocupes, está vez no lo robé. —explicó.— Mi ama ha estado tan angustiada por su hija que perdió el apetito y dejó esto en mi plato. Dáselo a tu amiga, por favor.

—Pero esto… es tu alimento…

—¡Patrañas! Gracias a ti, ahora tengo el valor para atrapar todos los peces que quiera. Además tu amiga lo necesita más.

El lobo colocó su pata sobre el pescado en signo de que lo aceptaba, y con una gran sonrisa dijo,— ¿Cómo podré agradecerte todo esto?

—¡Preséntame a tu amiga, y ya no me deberás nada!

**X+X+X+X+X**

Hacía mucho que la futura gobernante de Hyrule se había salido del agua para recostarse cerca de la orilla. Se dedicó a esperar al lobo en silencio, deleitándose con el canto de los grillos y las cigarras, en conjunto con la pequeña cascada que llenaba el manantial. Por primera vez en varias semanas, se sintió en paz. Ya casi había olvidado lo que era el no tener miedo.

¿Cómo habría podido imaginar que su vida iba a dar un giro tan catastrófico? Desde que era una niña, su madre y su padre siempre le dijeron que estaba destinada a la grandeza, y todo porque llevaba en su mano derecha la Marca Sagrada. Había sido bendecida por Nayru para guiar a Hyrule, solo que siempre creyó que se trataba de una metáfora. Cosas que requerían de una profunda interpretación…

El contemplar su marca la hacía meditar sobre todo lo que había aprendido de niña, y todo lo que había vivido desde que Midna llegó a su vida. ¿Sería la Leyenda de los Elegidos por las Diosas real? Si así era, entonces Link, ese joven que Midna se ocupó de buscar por tanto tiempo, ese lobo que se presentó ante ella sin la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría, ese chico tan gentil… Él debía ser…

—¡Oye Princesa! —aulló el chico, interrumpiendo su meditación.— ¿Zelda, estás por ahí? ¡Mira lo que te conseguí!

La joven soberana se sentó para recibirlo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual cambió por una expresión de asombro cuando el lobo depositó un exquisito pescado asado a sus pies. Link tomó una distancia prudente, sentándose para mirarla lleno de orgullo. Definitivamente le había traído un platillo digno de una princesa.

—¡Me has dejado sin palabras! —exclamó ella.— Esperaba que trajeras unas bayas, pero esto… Esto es… Te lo agradezco mucho, Link.

Link bajó la cabeza algo apenado. No esperaba que la gente de la realeza fuera tan agradecida y humilde. Siempre se había imaginado a la Princesa Zelda como una mujer pomposa y vanidosa. ¡Pero que equivocado estaba! Se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que ella no había despegado su mirada de él, y se dio prisa en buscar una forma de alivianar la tensión que se sentía entre ellos.

—N-no es nada, un amigo mío me ayudó a conseguirlo. —dijo, rascándose la cabeza con su pata izquierda.— Si quieres, después de que comas puedes acompañarme a la aldea. Midna necesita que busquemos unas cosas para ella, y mientras estamos en eso, podría presentártelo.

—Sería un placer. —contestó la lince amablemente.

La princesa se agachó y tomó su alimento con cuidado, después se acercó al muchacho, y ocupando un asiento a su lado buscó la manera de partirlo a la mitad. Link la miró con curiosidad, algo despistado por su extraño comportamiento. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella pretendía y se levantó alterado.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras a cenar, ¿por qué te retiras así?

El lobo se puso aún más nervioso. —Princesa, no puedo aceptarlo. Tú lo necesitas más.

—Lo que necesito es a un amigo para que cene conmigo. —debatió Zelda.— Por favor, tú también debes estar hambriento. Vamos, ¿no te dije que olvidaras quién soy? Deja de pensar en mi como Zelda la Princesa de Hyrule, y mírame como Zelda, una chica más.

—P-pero es que… —musitó él.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo dile que sí de una buena vez! —gritó Midna, proyectándose frente a ambos inesperadamente.— Vamos, ¿por qué no? ¡Si de eso pides tu limosna!

—Midna, ¿quieres cerrar la boca? —refunfuñó Link.

—¿Puede entendernos? —preguntó Zelda confundida.— Pero pensé que…

—Mira, no debes creer en nada de lo que esta mocosa te diga, ¡es una mentirosa!

—¡¿A quién le dices mocosa?! —se quejó Midna. Luego se volteó hacia la princesa.— ¿Y tú que? ¿No ibas a comerte eso? ¡Se va a enfriar!

—S-si, por supuesto. —la lince la miró sorprendida.— ¿Tú también quieres un trozo?

—¿P-para mí, enserio? —Midna lució insegura, cosa que parecía imposible de creer para Link. Lastimosamente no duró mucho, y la sombría chica desapareció del lugar con una fría contestación.— No necesito que me hagas favores. ¡Solo trágate eso para que se pongan a trabajar de una buena vez!

Dejó a Zelda atónita en su lugar, buscando en su compañero una respuesta. El lobo, sin embargo, no hizo más que acercarse a ella para echarse pesadamente en el suelo.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Pero que carácter! —bufó él.— Mira que despreciar tu oferta…

—No fue la única. —señaló la lince. Y Link se sintió más avergonzado que nunca en su vida.

—Perdóname, no fue mi intención rechazarte. Solo estaba preocupado por ti, necesitas comer bien.

—Y esta noche podré hacerlo. —Zelda se detuvo para mirarlo fijamente y agregó.— Gracias a ti.

El lobo se levantó del suelo y sentó frente a la princesa para recibir la mitad del pescado asado. La joven sonrió complacida y gustosamente le cedió parte de su comida. Así los dos pudieron compartir un corto momento de paz, concentrándose en disfrutar de la compañía del otro. No sabían si habrían más momentos como éste en su futuro, por eso Link se prometió a sí mismo que nunca más se negaría ante la bondad de la princesa.


End file.
